Finding Our Place
by SwanthiefShipper27
Summary: Neal never left Emma. They find out Emma's pregnant. What do they do? Major SwanFire!
1. The Pregnancy Test

**I already have a butt-load of stories, don't I? I like the idea of this one. It came to me when I was throwing a toy mice at my cat, waiting for her to catch it. Anyway, this takes place seven months before Henry was born. Neal never left Emma. He knows she is the savior and will take her to Storybrooke after Henry is born. Enjoy!**

Neal Cassidy left his girlfriend, Emma Swan, at their house in Tallahassee alone. He went out to find a job. Emma was hunched over the toilet, puking. "Gosh. This has been happening for weeks now!" She said to herself.

She then remembered she hadn't been back on her cycle for weeks. Six weeks. She had no idea where to pick up a pregnancy test. She needed one. Just to make sure. There's no way she could be pregnant, right?

Wrong! After she got back home from buying the test, she peed on the stick. Two lines? She was pregnant! How was she going to tell Neal? Neal walked into the living room door and yelled, "Emma! Where are you?"

She quickly put away the two positive tests in the cabinet about the sink. She threw everything else away. "I'm in the bathroom!" She yelled, coming out. "I had to pee." She said, laughing.

"You're still vomiting?" He asked, frowning. He hated that his girlfriend was sick and he wasn't there. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Emma yelled, quickly.

"I don't know. That's what happens in movies." He said, clueless.

"Yes, I am pregnant." She confessed, crying.

"What! How did you find out?" He asked, surprised.

Emma went back into the bathroom, grabbed the two sticks, and went out. She handed Neal them and he stared for a long time. "A baby?" He asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, how do you feel? It's just sinking in for me."

"I don't know. How do you feel?" He asked, leading her to the couch and motioning her to sit down. He put his hand on her stomach.

"Sick." She said, still having the taste of vomit in her mouth.

"I got a job." He blurted out.

"Really? Wow!" She said, hugging him.

"How far along are you?" He asked, changing the subject back to their unborn child.

"I'd say seven weeks. I'm going to schedule a doctor's appointment next week. Do you want to come along?" She asked.

"Of course!" He said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

**Sorry if I'm off. I've never had a baby so... I know barely nothing.**


	2. The Doctor's Appointment

**I have almost fifty views on this story in the first six hours! That's very good for a one chapter story! Thanks!:)**

Neal called in and explained his situation at work and how he needed to stay home with Emma. They were really understanding. Neal was getting a cup of ginger ale for Emma while she was vomiting in the toilet. He ran into the bathroom and handed her the cup. "Thanks." She muttered, drinking the ginger ale. Then she vomited some more.

Emma had her hair up in a ponytail. Today was the day for her doctor's appointment. She had been vomiting all week. "It's time to go." Neal said to her, grabbing her hand.

"I'm ready." She replied, drinking the last of her ginger ale. They drove a while to the doctor's office. Neal jumped out first and opened the door for Emma, she sat there because she was used to it.

They checked in and when the nurse called them in, they walked into a small doctor's room. Emma sat down on the chair and Neal stood beside her. The doctor came in about five minutes after they got there. "Ms. Cassidy, I have your due date." The doctor said to her, carrying around her clipboard.

"When is it?" She asked, getting excited.

"May 30th." The doctor replied, checking something off his list with a pen.

"Okay." She replied, smiling.

"You are about eight weeks pregnant. Would you like to see the baby?" She replied.

"Yes." Emma and Neal both replied at the same time.

The doctor put some gel on Emma's stomach and put a device on it. She rubbed it around. Something on the screen came up. It looked like an alien. "Oh look Neal, it has your head." Emma said, laughing.

"Very funny." He replied, smiling. They heard a big heartbeat coming from their child. Emma and Neal smiled the whole time until they got into their car. Emma hung one of the pictures up on the dashboard of their bug.

"I hope it's a boy." She sighed. She stared at the thing inside of her. It was tiny.

"I really don't mind if it's a boy or a girl." Neal said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"We need to talk names." Emma said, thinking of the names she already had picked out. They drove home and then sat on the bed. "Can we talk about names now?" She asked.

"Girl first." Neal said. Emma nodded. "Wendy." He said, thinking of his old friend.

"No, I don't like their burgers." Emma replied, laughing. "Hannah." Emma said, smiling.

"No." Neal said. "Paige." He considered.

"Nope." Emma said, shaking her head. "What about Milah? You said that was your Mom's name." Emma suggested.

"No!" He said, quickly. "I like Jennifer." He said.

"What if it's a boy?" She asked. "Joel."

"No. Luke."

"No. Preston."

"No. Matthew."

"What about Henry?" Emma asked.


	3. A Man Named August Booth

**I know everybody is saying "Don't name him Henry! He's not Regina's son!" I like Henry. I have no idea what to call him. Just pretend Regina's father's name is Bill or something.**

It had been three weeks since their Doctor's appointment. Emma woke Neal up from her vomiting. "Emma!" He yelled, rushing into the bathroom. She was vomiting. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I'll take some cereal. Anything that smells weird will make the baby mad." She said, laughing. She drank her ginger ale. Neal ran into the kitchen and made her some Fruit Loops. He ran back and she had stopped throwing up. "Thanks." She said, eating her fruit loops.

"I have to go to work today." He said, rubbing her back. "I'll miss you." He said, kissing her head.

"I'll miss you too. My day will be watching TV all day." She said, smiling.

"Story of your life." He said, making her laugh. "Okay, I have to go right now." He said, straightening his tie. He kissed her cheek and said, "Goodbye! Love you." Then he left.

Neal took a shortcut through an alley. He felt as he was being followed. He was! He tried climbing a tall fence. The guy pulled him down. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Neal yelled.

"Yes, you did!" The guy yelled. The guy helped Neal get up. "I'm August Booth. You're dating Emma Swan, correct?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Neal asked.

"I'm her guardian angel, you could say."

"You're doing a crap job." Neal said.

"I know. But when I finally find her, she's with a deadbeat like you?" August asks. "I know about your "Baelfire" life. I'm from the Enchanted Forest too."

"What do you want to know?" Neal asked.

"I know everything. You have to leave her. She has to save everyone, break a curse."

"I can't leave her. Not now." Neal said, thinking about their little baby.

"What are you talking about?" August asked.

"I thought you knew everything. She's pregnant!" Neal yelled.

"Pregnant? How could you?" August yelled, pushing him.

"Leave us alone. She'll fulfill her destiny. I promise." Neal said, leaving to go to work.

"Do it right, Cassidy!"

**August! 3**


	4. The Pizza Day

**:)**

Emma was home alone. She was eating a waffle and waiting for Neal. She thought about the future. Would Neal and her ever get married? She wished. She didn't know what he felt about it. Neal walked into the door. "How's my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Lonely." She said, hugging him.

"Emma, I've been thinking about the future." Neal started.

"I was too." She said.

"I bought you a ring." Neal said, handing her a simple ring, perfect for Emma. She started crying. "Don't cry!" He said, wiping her tears. "Will you marry me in the courthouse next week?" He asked, getting down on one knee.

"Of course!" She said, kissing him. "I thought you'd never ask."

He hugged her. "I also bought something for the baby. It's a unisex newborn onesie." He said, handing her the onesie that had "#1 Mommy and Daddy" on it. She laughed.

"It's perfect." She said. "I put the baby's picture in your lunch today. Did you see it?"

"I did! It is now at my desk. I love it." Neal said. He worked as an accountant. He had taped the picture over a picture of him with a big fish he caught a few years ago.

"What do you want for dinner?" Emma asked, hungry.

"You were just eating a waffle." He said.

"I'm feeding two people." She said, smiling.

"Pizza?" He suggested.

"You order." Emma confirmed. She smiled.

**Short chapter but I've updated a lot today:)**


	5. The Many Baby Names

**I haven't updated a lot of my stories today. I had to go to my cousin's birthday party. He's two(:**

Neal and Emma were talking on their couch one day. "You know, we're halfway there to seeing our baby?" Emma said, thinking about holding her newborn.

"When are we going to find out the gender?" Neal asked, peeling his banana.

"We have to find out? Why can't we be surprised?" Emma asked, eating her orange.

"We do! We need to have names and cute boy or girl clothes set out." Neal said, laughing at how stupid he sounded.

"We find out in fifteen weeks. The doctor I want is going on vacation until then." Emma said, giving in.

"We need to talk more about names." Neal said.

"I like Henry." Emma said, remembering the name they had agreed on a while back.

"Me too! What about middle names?" Neal asked.

"Henry blank Cassidy." Emma said, trying to figure out a middle name. "Paul?"

"No! That's an old man name." Neal disagreed. "Thomas?"

"No. It doesn't feel right." Emma said. "What about Jeremiah?" Emma suggested.

"I love it. Henry Jeremiah Cassidy." Neal said, smiling. "What about girls?"

"I like the name Anna." Emma said, smiling.

"Anna Cassidy." Neal said. "It fits."

"Anna Marie Cassidy." Emma said, smiling. Neal smiled also, confirming that he loved the name.

**SHORT!:(**


	6. The Gender of The First Born

**A few more chapters until the baby is born!**

The doctor's office called and told Emma that she could find out the gender earlier than expected. Another doctor came in and took the doctor she wanted's place. The doctor was really nice and had great reviews. "So, Ms. Cassidy. You are twenty five weeks pregnant. There is only about fifteen more weeks until you see your baby girl or boy." The doctor said. "Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes." Emma answered. The doctor put the gel on her large stomach and put the medical device on it. It showed a picture of a baby. It looked like a normal baby.

"Now, you see this." The doctor said, pointing to something on the screen. "This is how we tell the baby's gender."

"So, it's a boy?" Neal asked, looking at "the thing"

"Yes! Congratulations on your new baby boy." The doctor said. Neal and Emma took a few pictures of their son and hung one up in the car.

"A boy." Neal said. It took him a while to get used to it. He was going to be a father to a beautiful little boy.

"Henry." Emma said, staring at the pictures. "There's his head." She said, pointing to Henry's head. "I hope he looks like you."

"I can't wait to meet him." Neal said, still surprised. "What do you want him to look like?"

"Brown hair, like you." Emma said. "Brown eyes, like you."

"I hope he has your nose. My nose is too big." Neal said. "Your chin too."

"I love him. I love you too." Emma said, kissing her fiancé.

**A boy! I wouldn't make Henry a girl. Maybe the next baby... (Hint, Hint!)**


	7. Moving Away From Home

**I haven't updated much today. Sorry!:(**

"I'm getting really big." Emma said to Neal.

"Not really big. Just pregnant." He said, smiling at her. "This apartment is going to get small with us and a baby." He said, eating another potato chip.

"I don't know. Maybe we should move." Emma said, frowning at the thought of leaving Tallahassee.

"I was just looking at a place. In Maine." Neal said, getting out the pictures he had.

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry. I have." Neal confessed. "My father lives here. I just want to see him again."

"Wow." Emma said. Neal had not told her a lot about his family. Just that his mother was dead and his father had abandoned him. "I like the house. It's big."

"It is! I love it. Can we move here?" Neal asked, bringing out the puppy dog eyes. "Please!"

"I think we should, Neal. We can't raise Henry in this little apartment. We need a big house with a lot of space. Plus, we have family there. That's never bad." Emma said, smiling.

"As soon as we get out of the hospital from having Henry, we'll move to Maine!" Neal exclaimed, doing a little dance.

"Are you going to contact your father?" Emma asked.

"I don't know his number. He thinks I hate him." Neal frowned. "I don't."

"Tell him that." Emma smiled.


	8. Henry Jeremiah Cassidy

"I'm almost ready for this baby to pop out of me." Emma said to Neal. He was packing some of their stuff up.

"Five more weeks?" Neal asked.

"Yep. Five more weeks until we see our Henry." Emma said, smiling.

"Do you want to pack up the crib stuff? We could set it up at the house." Neal asked.

"Where would Henry sleep? It takes a while to set that stuff up." Emma asked.

"We'll leave at 3:00 from the hospital and we'll make it to Storybrooke in six hours. It'll be nine. Just keep Henry in his carseat." Neal said, writing stuff down.

Neal went to work and left Emma alone. She continued packing for them. Her water broke. "Oh crap." She muttered. She called 911 to come pick her up because Neal wasn't there. Then, she called Neal.

"Hi Emma." He answered.

"Neal, my water just broke. An ambulance is coming to pick me up. Meet me at the hospital!" Emma said, hanging up.

Emma got to the hospital. Neal got there in time. He ran into her room. "Hi Emma!" He yelled. She was already in push mode. He held her hand.

"Push!" The doctor yelled. Emma screamed. "Push once more!" The doctor yelled.

A piercing scream startled Neal. He saw the baby as they were taking him to clean him up. "You did it." Neal said, holding her hand still.

Ten minutes passed and the doctors brought the baby boy to Neal. He held his son. "Do we have a name yet?" The doctor asked.

"Henry Jeremiah Cassidy." Neal said, giving Henry to Emma. Emma held her baby. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

**:D**


	9. Our New Home

**This is going to be the chapter where they move to Storybrooke.**

They've been in the car for six hours. Neal was driving and Emma was in the backseat with Henry. Henry rarely cried, sometimes when they hit a bump or a pothole. It took six hours to get to Storybrooke. They have already drove five and a half hours. Henry was asleep in his car seat.

"Emma, we'll be there in about ten minutes." Neal said, driving down an old road. He had gotten to the part in the road where no regular person could go. But he wasn't regular. He was the son of The Dark One. The girl he loved was The savior. "Is Henry still asleep?"

"He's been knocked out for about two hours. Let's hope we don't wake him up when we get out." She replied, watching her sleeping baby. Neal had already purchased the house. He called some people and had his furniture sent out and placed into the house.

They arrived in town at 9:30. They left at 3:00 but had to stop for bathroom breaks. Neal drove down the road to where his new house was. He parked in the driveway. Emma got Henry out, leaving him in the car seat.

They walked into their house to see a man on their couch watching football. He got up when he heard Neal close the door. "Hello! You must be the Cassidy family! My name is David Nolan. Everything is set up. Upstairs is four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Downstairs is the kitchen, living room, dining room, and another bathroom. Outside is a pool and patio space. There is a balcony hanging from your bedroom." The man said, shaking Neal's hand.

"Thanks Man." Neal said. "I already paid you online, right?"

"Yes!" David said, smiling. He looked at Emma. She looked very familiar. Her facial structure reminded him of someone. Someone from his past. He couldn't figure it out. Oh well! "Enjoy!" David said, leaving. When he closed the door, that woke Henry up. He didn't cry. Just stared at his new environment.

Neal and Emma tucked Henry in at his first night of home. Then, they went to sleep.

**This story will be continued!**


	10. The Man with Golden Teeth

**Enjoy**

Emma was in Granny's getting a hot cocoa. She liked Granny's. They had really good food when you were too lazy to cook. She was the only one in there beside another lady that was sitting on the bar stool. Emma had Henry with her as Neal was thinking of how to break the curse. He had told Emma that he was searching for a job.

"Hi!" The lady next to her greeted. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. I've never seen you in town before." She said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, I'm new in town." Emma replied, smiling at the lady.

"Really? We don't get a lot of new people in town." Mary Margaret said.

"My boyfriend's father is here. We were going to find him. He hasn't seen his father in eleven years." Emma replied, holding Henry closer to her chest when he started to make noises.

"Maybe I can help you find him. I know everybody in town." Mary Margaret offered.

"Actually, that would be a big help. I'll write down my number for you. Maybe we can talk at my house." Emma said, smiling at her.

Emma and Mary Margaret went back to their house. Emma put Henry in his bassinet beside them and they started talking. "I think Neal is here. You mind watching Henry?" Emma asked.

"Not at all! I love children." The teacher replied, rubbing Henry's rosy cheek. Emma went upstairs and found her boyfriend in his study.

"Neal, I have a guest. She said she can help find your father." Emma said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Really?" Neal asked, going down the stairs. "Hi, I'm Neal Cassidy." He greeted, shaking the lady's hand.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard. Pleased to meet you!" She replied. She was Emma's mother? They had the same nose and chin.

"You said you can help find my father?" Neal asked, sitting next to her and saying hello to his son.

"Of course! Do you have his name?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes. His name is Mr. Gold." Neal said.

"Mr. Gold? You're Mr. Gold's son?" Mary Margaret asked, shocked.

"Yes. He's pretty scary, isn't he?" Neal replied. He was used to the shock. Why would anybody admit to being The Dark One's son?

"He's not that bad!" Mary Margaret lied. "He owns a pawnshop. Actually, he owns the town."

"Not a surprise. He likes to be in control." Neal said, laughing."

"No kidding! I'll show you where it is. Come on!" Mary Margaret leaded.


	11. A Beautiful Little Baby

**I love the reviews!**

Mary Margaret took Neal, Emma, and Henry to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Mary Margaret let them have their privacy and left. Neal let Emma and Henry out then went to park his car in the back of the building. Emma walked into the pawnshop, holding Henry close to her chest. She was going to allow Neal to talk to his father. He said he wanted to buy something to strike up conversation.

Neal walked into the shop holding Henry's car seat. He handed it to Emma and she strapped the baby in there. Mr. Gold walked out of his office to see a young, blonde woman with a brown-haired baby. Standing next to them was a tall, brown-haired man. Possibly the baby's father. He was looking around the shop and stopped at a baby's crib mobile.

That mobile had been the one in The Savior's room. The man grabbed the mobile off it's hook. He walked over to the counter and said, "I'd like to buy this." He looked a little scared of Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold rung up the mobile and gave the man the cost. Neal gladly paid for it. He was going to hang it over Henry's crib. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." Mr. Gold asked Neal. His dark brown eyes made him think of someone.

"I believe we do know each other. You don't remember me, Papa?" Neal said, firmly.

"Bae?" Gold asked, touching his son's face.

Neal nodded. "I just wanted to let you know that I do not hate you. I'm moving here. Emma, my fiancée, is the savior."

"You and the savior?" Gold asked, looking at the beautiful, blonde girl. She was holding a little baby. "Is that your baby?"

"Yes, that is my son. His name is Henry." Neal said. "Hey Emma, can you come here?"

Emma walked over to Neal and his father. "What's up?" She asked, smiling.

"This is my father." Neal introduced. He picked up Henry from his car seat and held him. He gave Henry to his father. Henry's little hand came up and squeezed Mr. Gold's nose.

"He's beautiful." Mr. Gold said, in awe.

**xxxx**


	12. Mr Gold's Help

It was the middle of the night. Neal and Emma were cuddled up together in their bed. The nightstand had the baby monitor on top of it. Suddenly, Henry started crying. Neal and Emma could hear it on the monitor. Neal kissed Emma's head and said, "Go back to sleep, Babe. I got him."

Neal got out of bed and traveled across the hall to Henry's room. They had decorated it very nicely. Neal had hung the mobile he had gotten earlier that day above Henry's crib. Neal picked up Henry and cradled his tiny, fragile body in his arms. "What's wrong Buddy?" He asked his son.

Henry just wanted to be held by one of his parents. Neal sang Henry a little song to try and get him back to sleep but nothing worked. It was 2:00 AM. Why wasn't Henry as tired as Neal or Emma? They had already gotten up three times that night. They had to change him twice and feed him once.

Neal decided to take Henry for a walk on the town. He went to his bedroom to make sure it was okay with Emma. The only answer he got was a thumbs- up from his tired fiancée. Poor Emma, she had not slept in days because of Henry's crying. Neal kissed her on her temple and walked out the door.

Henry had made it pretty obvious to Neal that he didn't want to go back to sleep. Neal needed someone to talk to. Maybe his father. His father was very good with babies. Neal walked over to the pawnshop owner's house and rang the doorbell. A sleepy Mr. Gold answered. "Bae?" He asked, yawning.

"I'm sorry, Papa. Henry won't go back to sleep. I need someone to talk to. Do you mind?" Neal asked, rocking his son back and forth.

"Of course not, Baelfire! Come on in." Mr. Gold said, letting his son and his grandson in his home.

They sat on a couch and Neal tried to get Henry to fall asleep again, only to hear a shriek from his baby. "Guess not." He scoffed. Henry just stared up at his father. "Dad, do you know how to break the curse?"

"That is something I am not sure of. She's going to have to kiss her mother or her father. Mr. David Nolan is her father. He is in real estate. He sold you your house. Ms. Blanchard, you've met her, is a fourth grade teacher." Rumple replied. "Do you mind if I try with Henry?"

"You can try." Neal said, handing his father Henry. Henry curled up next to the man and closed his eyes. "Why does he like you?" Neal asked, staring in awe.

"Babies just naturally like me." Gold replied, rocking Henry back and forth.

**A question asked how old was Henry. I'd say a week.**


	13. A Plan to Break The Curse

Neal and Henry just left Mr. Gold's shop when they were approached by David Nolan. "Hey Man, how's the house?" He asked, smiling at the sight of the man and his sleeping baby.

"It's amazing! Thanks for the recommendation online. It's so awesome. Emma and I love it." Neal said, cradling his silent, sleeping baby. "How's the real-estate business?"

"It's going pretty slow. Not a lot of people travel to Storybrooke." David replied, staring at Henry. His little eyes fluttered open. He was waking up. He had felt his father's chest move as he was talking to David. He was silent. He didn't cry, he just stared at David.

"Hey, Little Buddy. Have sweet dreams?" Neal asked his son. Henry yawned and looked around for Emma. She was missing. He started wailing. His face turned bubbly and red. "I better get home, Man. He probably wants Emma."

"Sure, have a nice night Neal." David replied, patting Neal on the back. "Bye Henry." David said, bending down.

Neal and Henry went back home. Henry's cries woke up Emma. "Where'd you two go?" She asked, taking the crying baby in her arms.

"Just checked out the town a little." Neal replied.

Emma rocked the little baby. He was upset! "You meet anybody?" She asked, smiling at her once-again silent baby.

"Not anyone new." Neal replied, laying down beside her. "We saw the real-estate guy. I think his name is David Nolan."

"He was nice." Emma said, smiling at him. "Was Henry crying the entire time?"

"He started when I was talking to David." Neal replied. "Can I tell you a story?"

"Sure." Emma replied.

Neal told Emma about all of the stories of the people in Storybrooke. "That baby, is you Emma. I'm The Dark One's son. I'm in the book as are you." He said.

"You're crazy." Emma said, putting Henry in his bassinet.

"Emma, it's true. You're parents are Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan." Neal said.

"Not a chance." Emma scoffed.

"I figured out a way to break the curse. David and Mary Margaret have to kiss." Neal exclaimed.


	14. Conversations

**Check out my new story, "Found You" It's kind of like Manhattan, but Henry stayed home. It's got two chapters and I have someone interpreting it in Russian. That is so cool!**

Emma invited Mary Margaret to Granny's. Neal had gone to his father's shop to talk more about the curse. Emma had brought Henry along with her. She greeted Mary Margaret and sat down in a booth. "Did Neal and Mr. Gold get along?" Mary Margaret asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Actually, yes. He was a nice man, he played with the baby." Emma replied, rocking the wide-awake baby who wouldn't go to sleep.

"Are you guys adjusting to the move?" Mary Margaret asked, doing a funny face to make Henry laugh.

"It's a nice town, I really like it." Emma replied. Neal had said that

Mary Margaret was her mother. He wasn't lying, her superpower showed Neal telling the truth. The mother-daughter duo talked for a while. Meanwhile, Neal and Mr. Gold were talking in the pawnshop. "I found a way to break the curse." Neal said.

"What is it?" Gold asked, eager to hear what his son had thought of.

"Mary Margaret and David have to kiss." Neal replied, smirking.

"Genius! They are true loves." Gold replied.


	15. New Teeth For Henry

**Enjoy**

Neal and Mr. Gold had been trying to get Mary Margaret and David together for four months. Neal had not been getting sleep for two weeks because Henry was teething. Wasn't it too early? He's five months old. Emma found this thing online where they freeze the thing he chews on. She hadn't done it yet but it would be cold by the time they get home from Mary Margaret's apartment.

Emma and Mary Margaret had been getting very close. Neal thought it was cute, since they were mother and daughter but didn't know. Emma had taken Henry to Mary Margaret's in his car seat. He was getting bigger. You could visibly see his features now. He had Neal's eyes and hair and he had Emma's chin and nose. He had a beautiful smile. He was getting in teeth, hence the screaming.

Mary Margaret always welcomed Emma with an embrace. She felt close to the younger woman. Emma always smiled when she hugged her. Emma sat on her usual spot on Mary Margaret's couch where they talked, and took Henry out of his seat.

He was wide-awake but Emma wasn't. She yawned a couple of times before Mary Margaret said something. "Are you tired or just bored?" She asked. Emma looked at her with her sleepy eyes.

"Henry had been keeping Neal and I up all night for a week. He's teething or something and I had to freeze the thing he chews on and it'll be cold enough when we get home." Emma replied, rocking the wide-awake baby, trying to get him to sleep.

Henry felt the pain in his teeth and started screaming his piercing scream. "Come on, Henry. It's okay." She said, trying to soothe the baby.

"Do you mind If I try?" Mary Margaret asked, sweetly. She had come to know the baby and she loved to hold him.

Emma nodded and gave Mary Margaret the baby. "Hi Henry! Are your teeth bothering you? It'll be okay." She said to the baby. Henry stopped crying and stared at the woman who was holding him. He fell asleep in her arms.

"How did you do that?" Emma asked, curiously.

"I've got the touch." Mary Margaret joked, laughing.


	16. Boy Talk

**I like this story, I like it a lot. Enjoy!**

Mary Margaret and Emma were talking again, a week later than when Mary Margaret soothed Henry. Emma had gotten Henry to stop screaming so much. He wasn't in so much pain anymore. Emma thought about what Neal had been telling her about the curse. Mary Margaret was her mother. She just had to see if Neal was telling the truth or if her superpower was wrong. "So, what do you think about David Nolan?" Emma asked, like a sixth grade girl.

"What about him?" Mary Margaret asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate with cinnamon on it. Emma was bouncing Baby Henry on her knee to keep him entertained. He was chewing on the thing that made his teeth feel better.

Emma looked at her with a big smile. "Do you think he's cute?" She asked, kissing Henry on his head making the baby laugh. Henry cried wanting his teddy bear that was on the floor next to Emma's feet. She picked it up and handed it to the little boy who smiled.

Mary Margaret looked at the younger woman with a surprised look. "I guess so." She replied, kicking her feet. She watched Henry attempting to fall asleep on Emma's chest. He looked like his father but hints of Emma. He was adorable and Neal and Emma were just so great with him. Mary Margaret hoped if that she ever had children that she and her husband were good with them like the younger couple.

"Then why don't you go on a date with him? I could set it up." Emma suggested, smiling. "He's a friend of Neal's." Neal and David were friends, that wasn't a lie. David had invited Neal to the bar for a drink and they had really hit it off. They had been going out for a while now.

Mary Margaret smiled. She did really like David. He was smart, handsome, and charming. He had a good job in real-estate and he had nice house from the outside. "You could do that?" She asked, grinning at the sight of Emma being excited about something. Emma had dimples, quite similar to David's. They kind of looked alike, maybe they were cousins.

"Of course I could." Emma said, confidently. She could talk to Neal about it and he could make it happen. Along with hanging out with David, Neal had been spending time with his father. Maybe they had made up, that would be amazing. Mr. Gold was so great with Henry and Neal obviously adored him. It was cute when he was excited about going to see his Daddy.

Emma and Henry left Mary Margaret's after Henry was getting fussy. He had woken up and got angry about it. Emma went back to the house to find David and Neal playing pool on the pool table that Neal had gotten a week ago. "Hey!" Neal greeted. "You guys have fun? You're back earlier than expected."

"The baby got tired." Emma said, yawning. She was tired too. "I'm going to go put him in his crib." She said, going up the stairs to Henry's room. Neal had decorated Henry's room really nicely. It had trains all over the walls. Henry really liked trains, especially Thomas. This was the first thing that really interested the baby.

When Emma had finally gotten Henry to sleep, she went back downstairs. David had left already. "Hey Neal, can I talk to you?" She asked, seeing him sit down on the couch. She didn't wait for him to nod or reply. "Mary Margaret thinks David is cute. Can you get them out together?"

"You did it!" Neal exclaimed, hugging his girlfriend. She believed! "I bet I could do that. He likes her too. This is going to be amazing!" He had to tell his father what Emma had done. He kissed Emma with a fiery passion. He was so happy that Emma would get to meet her parents. This was unbelievable!


	17. Broken Curse

**This chapter will probably not have Emma, Neal, or Henry in it, but it will have mentions.**

Emma had been true to her word and got Mary Margaret a date with the handsome David Nolan. David took Mary Margaret to Granny's so she would be less nervous. David was nervous, Mary Margaret was beautiful and he was afraid he would screw up and she would never go out with him again. "So, you and Emma are friends?" David asked, trying to make small talk with the woman sitting across from him.

Mary Margaret looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, she's a very sweet girl." She replied, taking a sip of the hot cocoa she had ordered. "Aren't you friends with Neal?" She asked, watching his blue eyes look into her brown ones. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and jeans and he looked dashing.

"Yes, he's really cool. They have a really cute baby." David answered, looking into her brown eyes. She was wearing a very nice dress. She looked so gorgeous. He thought about if they had a future, if they could get married, how many kids they would have. He would never ask someone this on the first date, it would creep her out.

Mary Margaret thought about the little baby that Neal and Emma conceived. He was beautiful and so playful. He had been getting teeth and looked so grown up. "Henry is so adorable. He's so sweet." She said back, smiling at his smile.

After the date, David was walking Mary Margaret home. He suddenly grabbed her hand and took it into his. He pulled her close to him. "This date went really well." He said smiling. He kissed her with a passion. Then, a gust of wind hit them and they remembered everything.

"Snow!" David exclaimed, hugging her. He kissed her again and talked to a few of his old friends.

Emma walked up behind them and said, "So, how was your date?" She smirked, opening her arms for a hug. David and Mary Margaret slowly embraced their daughter. Henry started crying from Neal's arms, whom was a few feet back against their car. Emma let her parents go and walked over to the baby boy who was in his Daddy's arms. She took him and held him, calming him.

"Was this your plan?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter who was bouncing Henry up and down. She figured the blonde had known about the curse and this is how she would break it.

"Actually, it was Neal's. I just went along with it." Emma replied. Henry threw up on her back and Emma turned around to Mary Margaret, ignoring Neal's snickering. "He get me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Mary Margaret replied, trying to contain her laughs.

Emma, herself started laughing too. That made Henry giggle his cute little laugh.


	18. The Bloodthirsty Riot

**This story is not over! Enjoy**

"Emma, I think they're forming a riot to kill Regina." Neal said to his fiancée, who was bouncing their baby on her hip. She looked at him with a shrug at first but then it sunk in. She grabbed Neal's shoulder and dragged him over to Regina's mansion.

Dr. Whale had a pitchfork and was going to attempt to murder their "beloved" queen. "Whale, put your weapon down!" Emma yelled at him. Dr. Whale looked into the woman's blue eyes and smiled an evil smile. "You can't stoop to her level; it'll make you the same way as her." David walked over to Dr. Whale and punched him in the face, making the doctor fall back and drop his weapon.

Neal kicked open the mayor's door and grabbed Emma's elbow and showed her the way into the mansion. "David, guard the door." Neal commanded, getting Mary Margaret with Emma. Neal, Emma, and Mary Margaret went up the stairs to Regina's office, where she was sitting. "Regina, you're in trouble." Neal informed.

"I know, I hear the screams." Regina replied, a little frightened. "Who's leading the riot?" She asked, thinking about who would.

"Dr. Whale." Emma replied, putting the woman in handcuffs that she had snatched from Graham. She had Neal help her put Regina into the handcuffs. Mary Margaret was trying to calm Henry down. The baby had scared eyes and drooped his lower lip as if he was going to start bawling. "You're under arrest."

"Where did you get handcuffs? You don't even have a job!" Regina exclaimed. She would know if The Savior had a job, she would be the one giving her paycheck. Graham didn't hire her, unless he forgot to tell her.

"Graham gave them to me. He wanted me to arrest you since Neal wouldn't let him come in." Emma answered, with a smirk. "We're not arresting you, Regina. We're just trying to get you away from the riot." Emma said, giving a smile to her child who was getting even more scared at the sight of Emma arresting the mayor. "Its okay, Henry."

They dragged Regina to Emma and Neal's bug and put her in the backseat with Emma and Henry. David and Mary Margaret drove in David's truck to the police station with Graham riding along. Neal locked Regina in the cell. "You'll be safe here, Regina." He assured, giving her a grin.

"Emma," Graham said, getting the younger woman's attention. "If you need a job, I do need a deputy. It's yours if you want it." He informed, with a smile. He had enough in the budget to hire a deputy, and since Ms. Swan needed a job, he would give her this one. He would give the position to Neal, but he had a job at Mr. Gold's pawnshop.

"I'll take it." She replied, with a smile. "If Mary Margaret doesn't mind watching a screaming baby." She turned to her mother and smiled, who nodded in agreement to watch Henry. "Guess, I will." Emma said, turning back to Graham.

"Great! You started right now." Graham exclaimed, laughing. He locked Regina's cell door and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry Regina, you'll be safe." He assured, sighting the woman's worry.

"Sure." She sarcastically replied. She didn't believe him. People would try to come after her and attempt to kill her. Regina didn't have magic and there was no way out. Henry started crying into his mother's shoulder and then he looked at Regina and stopped crying and smiled at her.

Henry looked at his father and started laughing at the funny face the man was giving him. "Hi Henry." Neal greeted, taking his son into his arms. Henry looked back at Emma and smiled. Then, he looked at Mary Margaret and David who laughed at the cute baby who was laughing back at them.

"How's it going, Henry?" David asked, smiling at the boy who was trying not to fall asleep. Henry was comforted by the smell of his father. He put his head on his Dad's shoulder and fell asleep.

"I guess who should be getting home." Neal said to Emma, who smiled at the sight of her two boys. Emma nodded and left with her fiancé. David and Mary Margaret left after the younger couple had left and went back to Mary Margaret's apartment leaving Regina alone with Graham. Graham left a few minutes after the others.

**Did you like it? I debuted Regina and Graham!**


	19. The Crawler

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Nobody had tried to kill Regina for the few weeks where she was locked in the cell. Emma had been bringing the woman food and one day, she brought Henry. Henry was screaming like a banshee when Emma walked into the police station. Graham grimaced at the sight of him. His little face was red and bubby. Emma picked him up out of his car seat and bounced him on her hip. "Come on, Henry." She soothed.

She sat down on the ground with him in her lap. "What's wrong with him?" Graham asked, going over to the younger woman and the young child. He sat down with Emma and watched the little boy. He had stopped screaming, but was still crying. "Is he sick?" Graham asked, looking at the boy's brown eyes.

"No, he just wants to scream." Emma replied. "Neal thinks he has a splinter in his finger, but I can't see anything." It was true. Neal did say that he might have a splinter in his index finger. Graham got up, opened a door, grabbed a magnifying glass and some tweezers, and handed them to Emma. "Thanks." She thanked.

Emma looked into Henry's right hand, very cautiously. It was hard because he was moving a lot. Emma found a wooden splinter and got it out of Henry's finger, making him scream. "It's okay!" She soothed. "It won't hurt anymore." She kissed his hand and picked him up. Henry pointed to Regina and smiled. Pointing was Henry's new thing, he pointed at everyone and everything he saw.

Emma sat him on the floor, letting him sit up. He had learned to sit up three months ago. Henry was eight months now and would be a year old soon. He got onto his knees and smiled. He pointed to Regina and crawled over to her. "Oh my gosh!" Emma exclaimed. Henry was crawling! Henry crawled over to Regina and stuck his hand through the metal bars. Regina grabbed his little hand and smiled at the boy. She was changing. A few months without magic straightened her up.

"Hi Henry." Regina greeted to the smiling, young boy who was giggling. He sat down again and Regina played peek-a-boo with him. He giggled every time she yelled 'boo!' Emma was snapping pictures left and right of the interaction between Regina and her son. After Henry was done playing with Regina, he crawled over to Emma who picked up her son and kissed his face all over, making him laugh even more.

Emma walked out of the police station, and went to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Neal was working there in his little suit that his father made him wear. She walked in the door to be greeted with a hug from Neal. Neal kissed Henry's head. "Did he stop screaming?" He asked, leading her into the back office where he father was.

"Yes, and you'll never believe what happened!" She exclaimed. "Henry crawled to Regina!" Henry started clapping for himself, having no idea what his mother was saying. He could sense the excitement in her voice. Neal's face brightened up.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "Was it the splinter?" He asked, referring to that morning when he told Emma about the idea of Henry having a splinter. Emma smiled at Neal's cheeky behavior. Henry pointed at Mr. Gold wanting to be picked up by the old man. Mr. Gold walked over to the boy and picked him up.

"It was the splinter." Emma sighed, with a laugh. "He's been screaming all day because of it. Graham helped me get it out of his finger." Graham and Emma were good friends. They had hung out a couple of times after work, just getting coffee from Granny's or helping a lost dog find its owner.

"Remind me to thank him the next time I see him." Neal replied, going over to the desk and grabbing a book. He dusted the book's cover, and blew the dust away. "Henry," He said, getting the baby's attention. "I found your binky in my suit pocket." He said, getting Henry's favorite binky out of his pocket. The boy's eyes gleamed at the sight of one of his most prized possessions.

Henry squealed in delight, grabbing the binky from his father. He smiled a toothy smile and shoved the binky into his mouth. "We're going to head home." Emma said, taking the baby from Neal. "Bye." She waved, along with Henry.

Emma and Henry drove all the way down to their apartment and Emma stopped. She got out, unbuckling Henry also, and went to the end of the street. That's strange; half of the road was covered in ice. But, it was summer. She saw a woman, wearing a blue dress, cross the street making more ice. "What are you doing?" Emma asked, in suspicion. She cradled Henry closer to her to keep him warm. The woman disappeared into thin air and Emma went along her way thinking she was hallucinating.

**Who is this mystery woman?**


	20. It's Settled

**I hope you enjoy this update!xxxx x**

Neal and Emma were sitting in their bed with Henry who was on Neal's lap. He was chewing on his tiny, little fist and had a big smile plastered on his face. "Neal," Emma called to him. "Do you want to ever have more children?" She asked. She had thought about it for the past week and she really did want more children.

The man sitting beside her gave her a shocked look. "Maybe someday." He answered, giving her a cheeky smile. "Why is this coming up all of a sudden?" He asked, curiously. He did want more children with Emma. He wanted a daughter, another princess besides his beautiful fiancée. He hoped they would try for another when Henry was a little bit older.

"I just wanted to make sure that we were going in the same direction." She replied, kissing her playful baby who was in her partner's lap. Henry squealed in delight at Emma's actions. He loved his mother, and always would. "I want another little boy." She said. She had loved raising Henry so far and wanted another boy for Henry to play with. If their next baby was a girl, that would be amazing also.

Neal kissed Emma's lips with playful kisses. "I really want a little girl. When do you want another?" He asked, smiling at her. He wanted more children soon, but wanted to make sure Emma was ready. Neal could imagine the future, Emma, Henry, and their other children playing together. He had always wanted a big family, since he didn't grow up with siblings.

"Henry is nine months now. If we try now, the baby will be born when Henry is almost two. Do you want to try soon?" Emma asked. She wanted a baby soon, she loved having Henry around, so why not another? "I want too." She confessed, smiling at the man beside her.

Neal nodded with her. "Do you want to get married soon?" Neal asked, kissing the bouncing, little boy I his lap. Emma loved that he was so good with Henry. He kissed him constantly and always was so cute around him. "I'm not pushing too hard, am I?" Neal asked, a little guilty.

"How about we get married tomorrow? We'll get Archie and Mother Superior to marry us!" Emma asked, getting excited. Henry sensed her excitement and clapped. "We could bring Henry."

"I'd like that." Neal replied, kissing her head. "Are you sure your parents won't kill you?" He asked, laughing. Her parents would be pretty mad at Emma's actions, but happy that she was happy. Emma's emerald eyes gleamed at Neal's response. She loved him so much, and her heart raced when she saw him.

"They can deal with it." She said, kissing him. "It's settled then, I'll be Mrs. Cassidy tomorrow."

**I'm in love with this story so far!xxx**


	21. Mr and Mrs Neal Cassidy

Neal and Emma were with Archie and Blue in the woods, in front of the well. Henry was in his stroller, facing his parents. Neal had found him a tuxedo that fit him for cheap, and that was what he was wearing. "Do you want to say your own vows or repeat after me?" Archie asked the couple, who were smiling at each other.

"I have my own." Neal said. Archie nodded and smiled at the man who was visibly nervous. "Emma, the day you stole my car, you stole my heart. We have a beautiful son together and hopefully many more children soon. You and Henry are my life and my Tallahassee. I love you." Neal said. He had spent all of that morning practicing his vows in front of his son. Henry clapped for his Daddy every time but had no idea what his words meant.

"That was beautiful, Neal." Archie complimented, smiling at the man. "Emma, your turn." He said, motioning for her to start.

"Neal, when I first met you I thought you were sleazy and gross but I was really wrong about you. You are a sweet, kind guy who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You gave me your heart and my son, who is my heart. I love you for it." She said, grinning and watching the man's reaction. Neal smiled at her and to Henry who was falling asleep.

After they exchanged rings, Archie said, "You are now husband and wife! Neal, you may kiss your bride!" Neal kissed Emma with a kiss that Emma had never felt before. It was short, because they wanted to get home but it was full of passion. Emma picked up her sleeping son and they went to Mary Margaret and David's apartment in their wedding clothes. "Hi!" Emma greeted, when Mary Margaret opened the door.

Mary Margaret stared at Emma and her beautiful dress. "Why are you all dressed up?" She asked, laughing in surprise. Emma didn't seem like the dress girl. Henry was in her arms, his head in the crook of her neck. He was wearing a cute, little tuxedo. Neal was wearing a suit also, but more elegant.

"We just got married." Neal slipped, taking Henry from Emma. "Henry fell asleep during her vows though. But, not during mine!"

"You WHAT?" David yelled.

"We got married." Emma repaeated. "We really wanted to get married fast and it's been over a year since he proposed." She smiled a sincere, guilt smile to her parents. Henry woke up and started crying.

Neal started rocking the boy back to sleep. "Look Henry. Look at the shiny wedding ring. You can't eat it but you can go to sleep."


	22. Independent and Strong

**Did you guys like their wedding? Tell me how it was in a review!**

David and Mary Margaret were trying to get over the fact that their daughter got married without them. Emma and Neal had gone to work and dropped Henry off, they had to sneak out because he usually cried and screamed when they left. David stayed home with her to watch the baby for the day. They were sitting on the couch, allowing Henry to watch cartoons, and David was talking about his newest house that he was trying to sell.

After David was done talking, Mary Margaret offered to make them and Henry some hot chocolate. "I wish Emma would have at least allowed us to go to their wedding with Dr. Hopper. Do we embarrass her or make her uncomfortable? I wish she would just tell us." She said, putting cinnamon in her cup and Henry's cup. She handed the boy his cooled down drink and he squealed in delight.

"I don't think we do, Mary Margaret. Emma loves us! I know she does, but maybe this was just something she needed to do with just Neal and Henry." He replied, taking a sip of his plain hot chocolate. He hated cinnamon on his hot chocolate. It was so gross! Neal felt the same way, which was one of the reasons why David liked him. The guy isn't afraid to disagree with his wife. It's awkward when a guy says he likes the same things as his wife.

Mary Margaret sat down on the couch and sighed. "I hope we don't. I love my daughter and her family, but aren't we her family too?" She took Henry off the floor and sat him in her lap, bouncing him around. David could tell that Henry loved Mary Margaret, but his favorite person was Emma, by far. He called for her in the night instead of Neal. Emma always soothed him when he was upset or sick. Henry just adored Emma. Henry loved Neal, Mary Margaret, and David also but his Mommy was his favorite. Henry was a Mommy's boy.

"Of course we are! Maybe Emma just doesn't feel like we are because we're almost the same age. She's grown up; she had a child and is married. I couldn't be more proud of the woman she has become. She's very much like you, she's independent and strong. I love that about her and you." David said, kissing his wife's nose. He kissed Henry's head. Henry had grown some hair, more than the first time he met him. He had dark brown hair, like Neal's. He will be a heartbreaker when he grows up, everyone says so.

"I love you, David." Mary Margaret said, kissing the man.

"I love you too, Snow."

**Snowing! I just had to put Snowing in the story. I love Josh and Ginny and Snow and Charming!**


	23. The Locket

**I'd love more followers on this story. I update nearly every day! Enjoy this chapter!:)**

Emma was at her house alone. Neal and David had taken Mary Margaret and Henry to the park, while Emma was at work. She had asked to get off of work early so she could do some business. Emma had bought a pregnancy test, since her and Neal were trying for another baby. Henry was ten months old and would be a year soon, he was growing up. Emma and Neal wanted children quickly, in case something bad happened to either of them. Also, Henry needs a friend to play with and a baby brother or sister would be there forever. Henry is growing up to be a beautiful young boy and was so smart. Emma really wanted another baby to hold, and Henry would be excited.

Emma smiled to herself and did her business on the end of the pregnancy stick. After the timer went off, Emma checked the stick and it had a plus sign on it. Emma and Neal had been trying for a few months, and it had finally happened. She was pregnant with their second child, Henry's sibling. She laughed and cried some happy tears. She decided to go to the doctor's before telling Neal and everyone else. She wanted to confirm her pregnancy and find out her due date.

The doctor's office confirmed her pregnancy, and Emma went back home to see Neal and David sharing a beer on their couch. Mary Margaret was on the floor, on a quilt, playing with Henry. The child looked so happy, and smiled at his grandmother. Neal was the first to notice Emma's presence. He immediately got up and embraced her with a warm hug. "Where did you go? Graham said he left you off early." He asked, releasing her from their hug. He sat back down on the couch and waited for his answer.

"I went to the docks for a walk." Emma lied, smiling a fake smile. "Hey, Mary Margaret. Can I talk to you?" She asked, picking up Henry and taking them to the kitchen. Emma sat at the table and stared at Henry who noticed and stared back at her. "I missed you Henry." Emma said, kissing her child on his cheek. Henry looked up at her with his chocolate eyes and grinned. He hugged his mother and continued playing with his toys.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Mary Margaret said, watching Henry play with his car. He looked so happy and that made Mary Margaret happy. She loved the little boy and he loved her back. Mary Margaret stared into Emma's emerald eyes and could tell something was up. She blamed her motherly senses for this gift. She loved her daughter and Emma smiled at her. She knew that Emma was trying to say something, but just couldn't.

"I'm pregnant." Emma confessed. "I went to the doctor and I'm about eight weeks pregnant." Mary Margaret smiled and hugged her daughter instantly who let out a small yelp with surprise. Emma loved her mother's hugs, they comforted her. Henry stared at the two ladies and giggled.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Mary Margaret asked. "I keep this magical thing on my key ring that your grandmother gave me. It can tell the gender of your next born." She explained, seeing Emma's confused face. Emma nodded, and Mary Margaret dug out her keys and grabbed Emma's hand.

Emma had no idea how Mary Margaret could tell the gender of the baby. "It's a boy." Mary Margaret confirmed, smiling at her daughter who was crying tears of joy.

How about checking out my stories, "Twenty Eight Years" or, "The Cassidy Family" or, "Until We Meet Again"? They're awesome!


	24. The Dinner Date

Emma cooked Neal dinner for the first time in months. Mary Margaret had agreed to watch Henry so that Emma could tell Neal about their second child that was going to come soon. "Is there a special occasion for this lovely dinner?" Neal asked, kissing his wife on her lips. She was wearing strawberry lip gloss, he was obsessed with it. He wanted to kiss her over and over again, but there wasn't enough time in the world to show his love for Emma. That could take eternity, because Neal was deeply in love with the blonde girl that was sitting across from him, with an excited look on her face.

"I just have some exciting news, that's all." She hinted, trying not to laugh at the clueless man. He had no idea what was going on. All Neal wanted was a kiss and some spaghetti. Neal smiled at his wife and took a bite of the delicious food that she had prepared for him. 'How's the food?" She asked, watching him eat. He was like a monster when he ate, he must've had a lot of work to do today because he was starving!

Neal lifted his head to look into Emma's emerald eyes. "It's excellent, just like my beautiful wife." He said, blowing her a kiss and continuing to eat his food. He didn't eat lunch today, there was no time. They were busy today at the pawnshop from people who were still locating their old possessions from The Enchanted Forest. "I love you." He said, smiling at her.

Emma smiled back at him. "I love you too." She replied, pecking his lips. "I really do have something to tell you though." She said, waiting for him to look at her again. He lifted his head and smiled at her, waiting for her to tell him the news. He thought Henry had another tooth or Mary Margaret got a new pair of shoes, what a clueless man he was! "I'm pregnant." She confessed.

Neal's expression changed in many ways. First, it was shocked. Second, it was happy. Last, it was excited. He ran over to his wife and picked her up off the ground, twirling her around. "That's wonderful!" He exclaimed, kissing her over and over again. She released from their last passionate kiss and smiled at him. He was like a little boy when his Daddy told him that he could have a new toy.

"Another thing," She added. "It's another boy." She smiled at him, as he was pumping his fists in the air. "I went to the doctor to confirm my pregnancy, and then Mary Margaret brought over an enchanted locket that can tell the gender of your next baby. It swayed in a way telling her that our next baby will be a little boy." She explained. Neal put her down and hugged her.

"I love you." He said, kissing her lips.

"I love you too."


	25. Baby Number Two

Emma was in her third month of pregnancy already. They had told Henry, who was jumping for joy. They had told David who hugged Emma in a very tight hug. They had also told the town, who congratulated them every chance they got. Henry was ecstatic to be a big brother, and was already picking out stuff for his brother. Emma was home with Neal, Henry, and David. Neal had invited David to watch the football game while Mary Margaret was at the laundry mat. Henry stared at his grandfather and David picked him up and bounced him on his lap. Henry pointed at Neal and smiled, making his father smile. "Hi Henry!" Neal greeted, smiling at his son.

"Da-Da-Da" Henry stuttered. He was trying to say his first word! Neal, Emma, and David stared at the child, waiting for him to say it. They kept cheering on for him to say his Father's name. "Dada!" Henry exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear at his accomplishment. Neal picked up Henry and hugged him. Emma was worried that Henry was going to be a little slow; she had read in a book that children say their first words at eight to nine months.

"He said Dada!" Neal exclaimed, kissing his son's cheek. Henry squealed in delight and kept saying his first word over and over. "Good job, Henry!" Neal congratulated. One day, Henry would be able to say real sentences and big words. Henry smiled at his father, and put his arms around his neck. Neal was extremely happy. Emma and him had a bet. A few months ago, Emma had bet Neal that Henry's first word would be her name, and she lost!

Later that night, Neal and Emma were in their bed talking. "What do you want to name the baby? We know it's a boy early, so why can't we choose?" She asked, rubbing her flat stomach. She hadn't been showing yet, and was eager to see her stomach swollen again. "It's a boy, do you have any names?" She asked, staring into Neal's chocolate eyes.

"I'm not sure." He replied. "Do you want to have something that starts with an H, like Henry?" He asked, curiously. He hadn't thought about names just yet. Henry wasn't his idea, so he was hoping Emma would come up with something.

"I've never liked that." She refused. "What about Trevor?" She suggested. Neal shook his head, adding a grimace. He was indicating that he hated the name. Trevor Cassidy just didn't fit. "What about Nathan?" She suggested. He shook his head again. "Well, you come up with something!"

"How about Tyler?" He suggested. Emma nodded in agreement. They would probably change their minds later, but Neal really like Tyler Cassidy. He just needs a middle name that actually fit in with it. "Tyler James Cassidy?"

"No! What about Tyler David Cassidy? After my father." She suggested. Neal nodded, then fell asleep.


	26. Henry's Birthday

Emma was in her fourth month of pregnancy, and was at Henry's first birthday party. Neal and Emma had gotten Henry a lot of new things. Neal had picked out a nice remote- controlled racecar, which Emma thought Neal was going to play with it more than Henry. Emma gave Henry an Elmo toy that he had pointed at one day in the store. Henry was very happy with all of his new toys that everyone had given him. Everybody adored Henry, and almost everyone in the town got him a gift, which meant more thank you cards for Emma to write. The night was almost over for Henry Cassidy, and he was sitting on the floor, playing with his car. Occasionally he would make a car noise, like when the engine turns on or when it hits a wall. Neal walked over to his son, and sat on the floor with him. "How was your birthday, Henry?" He asked, ruffling Henry's brown hair. Henry's hair was naturally straight, like Emma's. Neal had the curliest hair out of anyone in the town, and frankly was proud of that.

Henry gave his father a high-five and smiled at him, showing his teeth. "Daddy!" Henry exclaimed, hugging his father. Henry's vocabulary extended to a few new words. "Daddy" and "Mommy" were a part of it and he had recently learned "Baby" for the child that would come in five months. Emma had shown Henry his brother's picture, and Henry had given her a funny look. The picture looked like an alien, in Neal's words. The baby would see the world, as a beautiful baby. Emma hopes that Tyler will have brown hair and brown eyes, like Neal and Henry. Henry was getting more and more excited to get someone to play with. He would teach his brother to play with him, and play with others. Henry already loved Tyler, and smiled at the thought of him.

"I'm guessing that is a yes." Neal replied, kissing his son's forehead. Henry continued playing with his car and Elmo again, as if Neal wasn't there. The car was red, which was Henry's favorite color. Henry always had an eye for red things, and most of his clothes were that color. It made him think of his mother, and her red, leather jacket. He loved his mother more than anything in the world, and anyone could see that. Neal stood up and walked over to his wife, who was on the couch, watching television. "How's Ty?" Neal asked, placing his hand on her stomach.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "You already have a nickname for him?" She asked, giving Neal a smile. He was so cute, and he thought she was even cuter. "He's fine, just making me throw up." She said, sighing. The morning sickness didn't go away, like it did with Henry. Henry had stopped playing with his toys, and was watching the television, climbing next to Emma. "Hi Honey," She greeted, helping the small boy onto the couch next to her. Henry cuddled with his mother, and watched the channel that she was watching. He had no idea what she was watching, but if it made her happy, it made him happy.

Neal smiled at Henry, and ruffled his hair. "Henry," He greeted. "I'm going to work, okay? You be good for Mommy." He ordered, kissing the boy on the lips. He kissed his wife on the lips also, and patted her stomach before leaving. "I love you all!" He yelled, before leaving the house. Henry looked up to his mother and watched her change the channel to Sesame' Street. Henry became more engaged to the television, and had his eyes set on Elmo, his favorite character. Emma kissed his head, and got up to make Henry and herself breakfast.

**Did you guys like it? I figured that I would make Henry a year old; he has to grow up sometime! While you are waiting for my next update, check out my one-shot called "A little less heartbroken" I wouldn't say that it's Swanfire, more like Evilfire. You know, Neal and Regina? Check it out!**


	27. Hogan The Jungle Animal

**I just updated "The Prince and The Princess" Go check it out!**

Emma was in her twentieth week of pregnancy and they were going to an ultrasound. She had brought Henry, Mary Margaret, and David to see Tyler. When Dr. Whale showed Emma the picture, it was the boy that they knew that they were having. His heartbeat was just as beautiful as Henry's. David, Mary Margaret, and Henry waited in the waiting room, and Henry was asleep against David. "When do you think they'll be back?" David asked his wife.

"I'm not sure." Mary Margaret replied, rubbing her fingers in Henry's hair. He had cried when Emma had left him with David and Mary Margaret. Emma and Neal walked out of their doctor's room to see David cradling a sleeping Henry in his arms. Emma smiled at her father and her son. "How'd it go?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It was fine." Emma replied, smiling. "We've got pictures." She said, waving three pictures in her hands. She handed the pictures of Ty to Mary Margaret and David who stared at their next beautiful grandson. Henry woke up at their movement.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed, lunging himself at his mother. He hugged her leg and smiled up at her.

"Do you want to see pictures of your brother?" Neal asked, hugging his son. He handed Henry one of the pictures of the baby. The boy's smile rose upon his face, like the sunrise.

They went home to eat lunch. Neal and David were modeling Tyler's nursery just the way Emma had drawn it. Emma was a very good artist, and had designed the baby's nursery herself. She also designed Henry's room too. Henry wanted to be a knight/racecar driver. That's how she modeled his room. Instead of horses, a real mustang.

"David, you guys doing okay in there?" Emma asked, walking into the nursery. Neal was painting the room green and brown, resembling the trees. David was spray painting a monkey onto the wall. "I'm guessing so."

"We're doing just fine!" Neal assured. He continued painting the trees, and added some bananas in there to match David's monkey. "Are we allowed to name the monkey Hogan?" Neal asked.

"After Hulk Hogan?" Emma asked. Neal nodded, laughing at it. "Sure!"

"Thanks."


	28. Once A Child, Always A Child

**If you haven't, check out my one-shot "A little less heartbroken"**

The Wicked Witch used a mirror to spy on Neal and Emma Cassidy. Neal; what an odd name, although his name was not Neal. It was Baelfire; the name his mother had given him. Baelfire was Rumplestiltskin's son. Neal's wife was pregnant. It would be hard to break the savior's heart; but she planned on doing it.

Zelena walked over to her cabinet and grabbed a death spell. But what she didn't know, was that she had grabbed the wrong potion bottle. The potion bottle was not a death spell, but an age reverse. Neal would go back to being a four year old boy.

Neal felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. They were just butterflies, right? His nose shrank into a child-like nose. His face grew smaller, as did his body. Emma stared in horror as her husband was turned into a four year old child. "Neal," She yelled.

"Who's Neal?" The child asked. "My name is Baelfire." Emma knew what she had to do. She went to Henry's room, scooped him up, and cradled him close to her chest. They had to go find Mr. Gold; he would know what to do. "Where are we going?" Baelfire asked, sticking his tiny thumb into his mouth.

Emma scooped up Baelfire as well, and walked to Mr. Gold's house. She knocked on the door loudly. Mr. Gold answered, and frowned "Ms. Swan," He greeted. "Bae?" He asked, staring at his son. Baelfire smiled at his father, and Emma put him onto the ground. Baelfire ran to his father and hugged him, being picked up by the Dark One.

"Daddy!" Baelfire giggled, kissing the man's nose. "Who's she?" He asked, nodding his head towards Emma. "Why was I at her house?"

"I have no idea." Mr. Gold replied, looking at Emma in shock. "Why don't we go inside?" He suggested, motioning for Emma to enter as well.

Baelfire sat on the couch next to his papa, and curled up next to him. He fell asleep a few minutes later, with his thumb still in his mouth. Henry slept the same way, and was curled up with his mother. His brown hair was sticking up in many places. "Describe what happened." Mr. Gold commanded, rocking Baelfire back and forth.

"Neal was there; now he isn't." Emma said. She was in shock; and was scared to tell Henry. What would he think? He didn't have a father! What if Neal wasn't back by the time that Tyler was born?


	29. Heartbreaking News

**Sorry about not updating! A lot has been going on lately for me… I just updated "The Prince and The Princess"**

"Henry," Emma called, shaking the tiny child awake. "Henry, wake up." She called again. Henry's tiny eyelids fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was his mother, grandfather, and a little boy that he had never met before. Who was this little boy? Henry launched himself at his mother, hugging her neck. He kissed her cheek, and sat back onto the couch. He had his favorite binky in his mouth, and was staring at the boy across from him.

Rumple watched as Henry waved at his child father. His heart broke for his son and his grandson. Henry had no clue who this little boy was, and Baelfire didn't remember having a son or even having a wife. "Baelfire," Rumple called. Baelfire turned his head at his father and smiled. He was waving back at the little boy across from him. He had heard the woman that had brought him back home call him Henry, so that must be his name. He also noticed that the woman was going to be having another baby soon, a brother or sister for Henry. "This is Henry." Rumple introduced, giving Emma a sad smile. This must be heartbreaking for her too, seeing her little boy and her little husband interact. A million thoughts were probably rushing through her brain, wrapping around the fact that Neal was four years old. What if Neal wasn't a man again by the time her second son was born? What if Neal never transforms into a man again, leaving Emma to raise Henry and Tyler by herself? She shuddered at the thought; she hoped Rumple's twisted mind could be helpful in this situation, like Neal always said that it was.

"Hi Henry," Baelfire greeted, waving to the smaller boy, giving him a big smile. Henry waved back, not having a large vocabulary as Baelfire. Henry was only a year old, and Baelfire was four. Baelfire was still smiling at Henry, and Henry was giving him a huge, cute baby smile. Emma was trying not to cry at the sight. How would she tell Henry about Baelfire? Or was it Neal? Crap.

"Henry, can I talk to you?" Emma asked, picking him up and taking him to Rumple's kitchen. "Honey," She greeted, kissing his nose. "Daddy is going to be gone for a while, okay?" She finally spat out, getting a little teary-eyed at the sight of her son's face, not knowing what was happening. Henry sniffled and started bawling. He would miss his Daddy! Where was he? Emma picked Henry up off the counter and hugged him, letting the boy cry into her shoulder. She knew that she should leave. She needed to go talk to Mary Margaret and David, who would make her feel better. Emma waved goodbye to Rumple, and kissed Baelfire's cheek and left with her son. Henry was still sobbing, knowing that he wasn't going to see Daddy for a while.

Emma drove to David and Mary Margaret's apartment, crying herself. Henry was on her hip, and that was kind of hurting her pregnant stomach, but she needed him. She needed Henry to help keep her strong while Neal was gone. David opened the door to see Henry on Emma's hip, bawling and his daughter was sobbing too. He embraced her into a hug, and led her to the couch, where Mary Margaret was. Henry wouldn't look away from Emma's shoulder, his face buried into her shoulder. He was still crying, and had his arms wrapped around Emma's neck. "What happened?" David asked.

"Neal…" Emma started. "He turned into a four year old boy, and we're not sure if we can get him back." She sniffled. Mary Margaret and David rushed to sit beside her and embraced her and Henry. Mary Margaret's head was next to Henry's on Emma's shoulder. David's arm was wrapped around Emma's waist, letting her head go into his shoulder.

"It's okay," David assured. To be honest, he didn't know if it was going to be. But he did know that Emma would not be alone, if Neal didn't come back, he would help raise Henry and the new baby. "Please don't cry." He whispered into her hair, and kissing it.


	30. Older Form of a Hero

**The last chapter was so hard to write! I mean, Neal isn't dead, (Thanks Adam and Eddy), but he is a child. Let's see what happens!**

Mary Margaret and David insisted that Emma and Henry would stay at their apartment for the night. Emma slept on the couch, with little Henry tucked inside her arms, feeling so warm and secure. Emma was only a few months along in her pregnancy, but was really worried that Neal wouldn't be there for their second child's birth. She was in her twenty-first week, and the baby would be born in about nineteen weeks.

In the morning, Mr. Gold and Baelfire stopped by the apartment to speak to Emma and her parents. Henry was still asleep, and Emma moved him to Mary Margaret and David's bed so that he wouldn't wake up and hear the things that they were saying. Baelfire held his father's hand the whole time, and he looked afraid that his father was just going to poof away. "Ms. Swan," Mr. Gold greeted. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Mr. Gold supported Emma in this tough time, his daughter-in-law was pregnant and without her husband. She was afraid, and needed answers.

"Fine." She answered, yawning. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, and was up all night trying to get Henry to sleep. She had never told the boy that his father was right in front of him, just as a little child. "Do you know what happened to Neal?" She asked, pulling a blanket over her legs. It was cold in that house, always was!

Mr. Gold nodded his head, and gave a small smile, staring at the woman in front of him's face light up. "Zelena, the Wicked Witch, meant to put him under a death spell which would kill him, but she grabbed a reverse spell, making him a little boy again." He explained. He had taught Zelena many years ago in the art of magic, and regretted it. It just came back and bit him right in the butt.

"When can we get his older form back?" Emma asked, confused. Who the heck was Zelena? What did she do to her that made Zelena want to kill her husband? Whoa! She tried to kill Neal? That's not cool.

Mr. Gold patted his young son's back. "I'm not sure." He confessed. "I will try to make a fast- forward spell, but Emma, I'm not sure that it will work. Magic is tricky here." He added, watching the woman's face turn into a frown. She looked like she was going to cry, and he understood why.

Emma glanced at her swollen stomach. "Will Neal be back when the baby is born?" She asked. She could hear Henry waking up from the other room. When Henry wakes up every morning, he cries. He doesn't shed tears, just does the noises.

"There is no way of telling." Mr. Gold said, looking at where Ms. Swan (Actually, Mrs. Cassidy), was looking. She was looking at Henry, who was waking up. She walked over to him, kissed his head, and told him to go back to sleep. Henry did as told, and fell back asleep. "I don't even know if I have all of the ingredients for the spell."

"Well, where can you get them if you don't have them?" Emma asked, curiously.

"I'd have to find a portal and go into different lands to find the correct things I need in order to bring Neal back to his older form." He said. "But, I will try my best."


	31. Brotherly Bond

**I've decided to change Tyler's name. I just really don't care for the name and wanted one kind of closer to Henry's. I've decided on a name and I will bring it up in this chapter. Enjoy! Also, review if you like my new name.**

Emma was talking with Mr. Gold about going into all of the different realms in the living room of her house that she shared with Baby Henry and Neal, even though he wasn't his former self, well he was actually. Henry was taking his nap in his room that she had painted and designed for him. Mary Margaret and David were supposed to be joining them soon, but were running late. "So," Emma said, breaking the awkward silence. "How are we supposed to get the magic beans?" She asked.

Mr. Gold had brought Baelfire along with him, and the little boy was asleep on his lap, his head on his father's chest. "I was hoping that we could use your light, pure magic." He replied. "I'm not exactly sure that it will work, but it's worth a shot." On the baby monitor, you could hear Henry screaming and crying for his Daddy to come and take him out of his crib. Emma frowned and got up to go get her son. Maybe Mr. Gold could soothe him; he was related to Henry's father anyway.

Emma went into his nursery, and took the crying boy out of his crib. She held him in her arms. She smoothed out his grey footie-pajamas that Neal had picked out. They had the cover photo of one of Henry's favorite books on it; The Giving Tree. "Hey Hen-Hen," She greeted, using one of the nicknames that her husband called their son. Neal called Henry various names including: "Buddy", "Little Man", "Hen- Hen", and "Squeaky". She really didn't understand the last one until he explained it to her. He said that Henry's voice got extremely squeaky during the night. Neal was usually the night-shift parent and let Emma sleep most of the time. Since he had been gone, Emma had been noticing Henry's small and squeaky voice; and she really thought it was adorable. "You want to go see Grandpa Rumple?" She asked, giving him a kiss on his forehead. Henry had major bed-head and had little brown pieces of hair sticking up all over his head. His dark brown eyes were red from the lack of sleep he had been getting. He wouldn't go to sleep until Neal had done "The Henry Hippo" dance. Emma could never do it right, but she tried and failed.

Henry nodded, and Emma took him downstairs to see his grandfather. Henry smiled at his grandfather, kissing his nose. He hugged his neck and snuggled his head into his grandfather's neck, just like he did with Neal. Rumple personally loved Henry's hugs and cherished every second of them. He knew that little boys grew up and don't want to hug their parents no longer. Rumple was lucky, and had a second chance with his son. Even though his second chance was grief for Neal's pregnant wife and his toddler son. "Hi Henry," Gold said, kissing the boy's brown hair. Henry reminded Rumple of Baelfire; and seeing them next to each other was giving him serious déjà vu. It was kind of creepy. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," Henry replied, rubbing his eyes, indicating that he was sleepy still and that he wouldn't admit it. "No Henry Hippo Dance means no Henry sleep." He said, trying to get every word right. His speech was getting very good in Rumple, Emma, and the whole town's opinion. Neal would be very proud of his son.

Rumple kissed the boy's knuckles. "Maybe when Daddy gets back, he'll dance for you more than once a night." He said, hugging the boy one last time before Henry walked over to his mother. Henry climbed onto the couch and hugged his mother. He could sense that she was upset and stressed out.

He patted her stomach, knowing that his little brother was in there. "Night-Night Patrick." He said, giving Emma's swollen belly a kiss. Emma looked at her son puzzled. She knows that she had told her son that the baby's name would be Tyler. "I picked new name." Henry said, pointing the where his little brother was staying.

"I like Patrick too. Do you want to name him Patrick?" Emma asked, giving her son a wide smile. She loved the bond between Henry and 'Patrick', even though the little baby was not born yet.

Henry nodded and fell asleep, his head resting on Emma's stomach.


	32. Firetrucks and Bulldozers

**I took the Henry-Hippo dance from The Pacifier. Have you ever heard of the Peter Panda Dance? That's where I got it from! You should watch the movie, it's not that bad!**

Rumple needed extra hands to work on the reverse spell for Baelfire. The little boy sat on a chair watching him do spells. He stared in awe as his father made smoke appear, just from putting some powder in some liquid. "Does this fascinate you, Boy?" Gold asked his son, glancing at the boy who was staring at the liquid that he would soon drink.

"It really does." Baelfire replied, giving his Papa a warm smile. He watched as his Papa lifted a cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed a number. Sheriff Graham's number was the one that Rumple had dialed. Rumple needed Regina, since she was very powerful. He could get the spell done faster with her help. "Papa, can I go play with Henry?" Baelfire asked. He had grown to like the younger boy, and loved to show him how to do things. Baelfire had shown Henry all of his noisy toys, like a fire truck. Henry even got Emma to buy him his own noisy toy, which was a bulldozer.

Gold nodded, and continued to work on the potion. Baelfire walked into the guest room where Emma and Henry were staying. "Hi Emma," Baelfire greeted. Emma was on her bed, reading a magazine, when she looked up and saw her young husband standing in front of her. Baelfire had brought his fire truck, and immediately sat down on the floor, where Henry was playing with his bulldozer. "Hi Henry," Baelfire greeted to the younger boy. Baelfire had mentioned earlier to his father that he was intrigued about how much he and Henry looked alike. They both had messy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. They even had the same smile.

"Hi Baelfire," Emma replied, sitting on the floor next to her son. "Henry really missed you." She informed, watching the boy's smile grow. Baelfire stood up, walked over to Henry, and gave him a big hug. Emma even saw Baelfire kiss Henry's nose, something that Neal always did. It shouldn't surprise her though, they were the same person!

Baelfire sat back down in his place, and continued to play with the red fire truck, just where he had left off. He crashed into Henry's bulldozer sometimes, making Henry squeal in delight. "Again!" Henry exclaimed, pointing to his bulldozer. He gave Baelfire, his "Visiting Cousin", a big smile, and laughed when Baelfire did it again.

When Baelfire left for dinnertime, Henry climbed onto the bed, with his mother. "I love you, Mommy." He said, kissing her cheek. He went down to her stomach and kissed it too. "I love you, Patrick." He fell asleep on Emma's lap.

Emma got up, without waking Henry, and went downstairs. She went to the garage, where Gold and Regina were. "Hey," She greeted. "How's it coming along?" She asked. Emma was six months pregnant, and was growing and growing. The baby would be born in three months, and she was hoping Neal would be there.

"It's coming along slowly. We should have it in about a month." Regina answered, not even looking at Emma. "Is Henry okay?" She asked.

"He misses his father." Emma replied, frowning.

**I've got a few recommendations for you guys!**

**#1. The Prophecy of the Four- (I loved it! I think it's already completed, but it will take a while to read). Written by Poly-chan.**

**#2. Family Love- (I loved that one too!). Written by emshosh**

**#3. Fairground Attraction- (It's been great so far). Written by mraymondjames**

**#4. Bent- (Love it). Written by DSBJellyDonuts**

**#5. The Lost Boy's Book of Dreams- (A personal favorite). Written by RoseForEverAfter**


	33. Letters and Middle Names

**Sorry that it's been a while! I updated my Melissa and Joey story "Life." I think it's pretty good so far.**

Emma was reading some of the letter that Neal had sent to her. Neal was always the romantic one in the relationship, surprising Emma with gifts and roses. Sometimes, he left letter for her.

_"Dear Emma,_

_Remember in the motel room when I told you about just wanting you? I really meant it. You are my everything, and my all. I could not breathe without you in my life. Without you, flowers have no color; the blue skies turn grey, losing all of its meaning. Without you, I am not Neal Cassidy. I am just a man who is alone and has no reason to live. You are my sunshine; your smile makes my world turn upside down for the better. You are beautiful._

_Love, Neal"_

She had no idea why he did things like this. Emma could feel tears threatening to escape her eyes, and she wiped them away. Hopefully, Neal would be back sooner than later. Emma walked over to the crib that was beside her bed. Her peaceful son lay there, sucking on his thumb. "I love you." She whispered, placing a kiss on top of his head.

In the morning, she and her son went to Mary Margaret and David's apartment. Henry clung to 'his' Mary Margaret's neck. "I misses you," Henry said, kissing Mary Margaret's cheek.

"I missed you too, Sweetheart." Mary Margaret replied, kissing Henry's temple. "So Emma," Mary Margaret said, turning to her pregnant daughter. "How's it going?" She asked, placing her hand on Emma's back. Emma put her head on Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"It sucks." Emma replied. Henry reached out for Emma, and Emma held onto him, despite her growing stomach. Henry's brother was kicking very hard today. When Neal gets back, she and him should take about investing in many soccer balls. They would need it for this upcoming one.

"I know Honey," Mary Margaret replied. "But in the end, you will learn from this experience. Hopefully, Neal will be back to his original state once again and your family will be restored."

"I just hope it's soon." Emma replied, placing a hand on her stomach. "I've figured up a middle name for Patrick." Emma said, changing the subject. She placed Henry on the floor, so that he could run over to David. David held his grandson in his muscular arms, and hugged the boy. Henry was getting very big. His hair was curly in the back, but straight in the front, quite like Neal's. Henry's brown eyes had turned a greenish color, but also switched back to brown in the right settings.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked, curiously. She had never met her new grandson, but already loved him just as much as Henry. Henry was the sweetest child Mary Margaret had ever met. Hopefully, Patrick will be added onto that list.

"I think it should be Adam," Emma said, with a smile. "Mr. Gold has helped very much with this Neal situation, so I am naming our second son after him. Adam is the name of the Disney Beast, and I think it fits pretty well." Patrick Adam Cassidy, it fits!


	34. Stress and Added Time

Regina and Rumple were working on the spell that would turn Little Baelfire into Papa Neal again, and they were not getting anywhere. Emma walked into the room, with Henry asleep in her arms. David and Mary Margaret followed shortly after; trying to give their daughter her much needed space. "Any progress yet?" Emma asked, laying Henry on the couch.

"Not yet, Dearie," Rumple replied, dropping some magic into a test tube. "All we know is that my son was targeted. The person who was targeting him was trying to kill him. Instead, they got a reverse spell, making Neal go back to Baelfire."

"Someone was trying to kill him?" David asked, curiously. David had grown to like Neal, as if Neal was his son. Neal was about four years younger than him, but they were best friends anyway. They liked to shoot pool together, and would go to the local bar to do so. Neal was hit on by girls more than David, and David really did not understand. When David asked Neal, Neal told him that he had no idea.

"Yes," Regina answered for Rumple. "Emma," Emma turned to Regina, after looking at Henry for a few minutes. "This is going to take two more months than expected. Your unborn child will most likely be born before Neal is back to his older form."

"But you said it would take one month!" Emma cried. She was upset by the bad news Regina had just given her. Neal wouldn't be at the birth of their child? This is worse than anything she could imagine!

"We're going to try our best." Rumple assured, giving his daughter in law a sweet smile. "Even if it doesn't work, then we will still have Baelfire. He'll grow into Neal, won't he?"

"No," Emma replied, getting angry. "He'll just be Baelfire, not Neal! He won't remember me, Henry, or Patrick. He'll just be a stranger. I want the old Neal back; my best friend and my husband."

Regina made a little spark with some of the magic that she shot out of her fingers. She groaned in pain, as she lifted her burnt finger. "Man, that hurt!" She exclaimed. "That's the fifth time that I've been burned!"

Rumple handed Regina a band aid, and continued working on the medicine that would restore his son's adult life. "What if Neal never comes back?" Emma asked, putting her head in her hands. She took a seat beside her sleeping son, and rubbed his legs.

"You have to have faith, Emma," Mary Margaret said, rubbing her daughter's back. "You have to believe that you will always find Neal, no matter what. You are true loves, just like me and your father."

"We're not like you!" Emma snapped. "Neal and I are not fairytale characters in some stupid book! We're just Neal and Emma Cassidy. We both don't want this hero life! We just want to be left alone. I wish we would've left Storybrooke like I wanted, and I never broke the curse."

David sat beside his daughter, and held her hand. "You don't wish that, do you?" He asked. He was hurt; but he couldn't let her know that. He couldn't imagine the situation that Emma was in, nor would he want too. It was hard!

"I wish that I didn't wish that." Emma said very quietly. She picked up Henry very carefully, and exited the building. She already had to deal with her emotions with Neal, but she didn't have the strength to deal with her parents. It was all too much.

"Mommy," Henry greeted, waking up from his nap. "Why are you crying?" He asked, cuddling into her chest.

"Mommy is just sad, okay?" She replied, placing a kiss on the boy's head. "But Mommy loves you very much. You know that?" Henry nodded, and returned the affection by kissing his mother's cheek.


	35. Back to The Place Where I Belong

**This chapter is going to make a lot of you very angry! I kind of ran out of ideas on this story, but this will put me back on track. Remember, expect the unexpected!**

Emma was still upset about telling her parents that she wished that she never broke the curse. She knew that it hurt their feelings, but a person should never hold their emotions inside of them. Man, she hated psychology. She had an idea in the back of her head; it was very irrational. But, it was the only thing that she could do.

She picked up Henry off of the couch, carefully. She was almost eight months pregnant! She packed many diapers and some of Henry's clothes and toys into a bag. She packed some of her necessities and toiletries. Neal still had the lease on their old apartment; he said it was a 'vacation' home. "Henry," She greeted. "We're going to go away for a while."

She strapped Henry into his car seat and drove off. When they arrived in Tallahassee, hours later, Emma unlocked the door of their old apartment. It was dusty; and they barely had any furniture. Emma had brought Henry's to-go crib and a blow up mattress for herself. "Night, Honey," She said, kissing her precious son on his head.

In the morning, Emma got many calls from her parents and Rumple. "Hello," She answered, from her mother.

"Emma," Mary Margaret greeted. "You finally answered! Where are you? You aren't at your house. Is the baby okay? What about Henry?" She asked, quickly.

Emma chuckled. "I'm in Tallahassee. I'm fine, and Henry is fine. The baby is great!" She answered, stroking Henry's brown, fluffy hair. They were watching the TV that the apartment came with. Henry loved watching cartoons and stuff like that. Neal loved cartoons also, but he would never admit it.

"Why are you in Florida?" David asked. Mary Margaret had the phone on speaker.

"I got tired of waiting. I don't want to be without Neal, and there is nothing that I can do. Henry and Patrick need their father. This place reminds me most of him." She replied.

"You never said goodbye." Mary Margaret said, a little hurt. "You just left."

"I know, and I'm sorry. You guys just don't understand! You have each other, and I don't have Neal. It is the worst feeling."

"We know more about being apart then most people, Emma," Mary Margaret said. "We were apart for eighteen years!"

"Yeah, but, you didn't have memories of each other!" Emma replied. "I got to go, Henry and I are watching Spongebob."


End file.
